


Heroics

by Jeldenil



Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to other sites, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Scared Potter?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil
Summary: Draco always tended to ask Potter whether he was scared.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166723
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Heroics

**Author's Note:**

> written for the january discord drabble challenge, for the prompt 'Scared, Potter?'
> 
> \--  
> I have not given permission for this fic to be present on any App. I make no money out of this. Do not use applications to read this. Every fic on Ao3 can be downloaded to be read offline.  
> 

Draco used to dream about it as a boy. He'd ask Potter whether he was scared, and Potter would say yes. Then Draco would swoop in and save him. He'd be Potter's hero. He'd get to carry him to safety. 

Except Potter always answered with 'you wish'. Except Potter always proved to be braver than Draco. Except they both grew up. 

Now Draco listened to Potterwatch in his room, heavily warded against eavesdropping. He wondered whether Potter was finally scared. He knew that chances were slim for him to save his childhood hero. 

Except, the next day he did. Except, he didn't get to carry him away - Dobby did. Except, he knew he was ready now. Ready to be brave.


End file.
